theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
List of Rooms on The Island
This is a list of rooms that are on The Island. There are 88 total rooms, and 3 are upcoming. Current Town Center *Town Center *Performance Center *Studio *Arcade *Crab Lounge *Restaurant Beach *Beach *Music Store Shore *Shore *Patuna Factory *Dance Club *Felly Electric Manage Area Park *Park *Cafe *Pizzeria Plaza *Plaza *Book Store University *University *School Hall *Cafeteria *Gym *Classroom Lighthouse Cliff *Lighthouse Cliff *Lighthouse *Beacon Ninja District *Ninja District *Dojo *Nibiru Dojo *Mineral Dojo *Wind Dojo *Fire Dojo *Water Dojo *Lightning Dojo *Snow Dojo Shopping Center *Shopping Center *Clothes Shop *Pet Store Pet Park *Pet Park *Coast Aquarium Community Garden]] *Community Garden *Magic Show *Recycling Plant Downtown *Downtown *Care Center *FSN Center *Cinema Boardwalk Plaza *Boardwalk Plaza *Indoor Pool *DJ Lounge *Chocolate Factory Boardwalk *Boardwalk *Ice Cream Parlor District *District *Hospital *Comic Shop Patuna Park *Patuna Park *Office *Seaside Garden Science District *Science District *Science Museum *Weather Center *Planetarium Village *Village *House *Backyard Industrial *Industrial *Cloud Factory *Sand Factory Skatepark *Skatepark *Skate Shop Crab Rock *Crab Rock *Membership Store Underground *Coin Cave *FEA HQ *Supply Room *Laboratory *Cave *Mineshaft *Storm Shelter *Bingo Cave *Cavern *Cryptid Cavern *Mining Tunnel *Pumpkin Cave *Water Cavern Around The Island *Iceberg *Golf Course *Stadium *Field Dimensions *Floating Island Dimension Upcoming *Art Room (TBA) *Principal Office (TBA) *Comedy Club (TBA) Removed *Crab Sticker Shop (Removed on April 25th, 2013) *Wilderness (Removed on November 28th, 2013) *Cold Coral (Removed on February 27th, 2014) *Beneath Cave (Removed on February 27th, 2014) *Rocky Coral (Removed on February 27th, 2014) *Stranded Coral (Removed on February 27th, 2014) *Tour Center (Removed on July 31st, 2014) *Element Dojo (Removed on April 30th, 2015) *Pet Shop Patio (Removed on March 29th, 2016) *Gopper Pet Shop (Removed on August 2nd, 2016) *Nature Center (Removed on January 2nd, 2018) *Fashion Show (Removed on January 8th, 2019) *Tree Lounge (Removed on November 5th, 2019) Renamed *Night Club -> Dance Club (November 1st, 2011) *Cityline -> Shopping center (November 15, 2012) *Lake -> Shore (November 15, 2012) *Diner -> Restaurant (April 25, 2013) *Ninja element dojo -> Element Dojo (November 28, 2013) *Crab care center -> Care Center (November 28, 2013) *Karate Center -> Karate Dojo (November 28, 2013) *Coral Path -> Coral Cave (February 6th, 2014) *Music Acts Center -> Performance Center (July 17th, 2014) *Book Storage -> Book Store (September 25th, 2014) *School -> School Hall (February 12th, 2015) *Coral Cave -> Coin Cave (March 5th, 2015) *Lounge -> DJ Lounge (May 14th, 2015) *Public Square -> Downtown (August 13th, 2015) *Ogle Lake -> Ogle Dock (November 3rd, 2015) *Pet Shop Rooftop -> Pet Shop Patio (November 3rd, 2015) *Town Alley -> Plaza (November 3rd, 2015) *Earth Dojo -> Nibiru Dojo (November 3rd, 2015) *Soccer Stadium -> Stadium (February 9th, 2016) *Bingo Room -> Bingo Cave (August 8th, 2017) *House Village -> Village (December 5th, 2017) *Karate Dojo -> Dojo (July 3rd, 2018) *Patuna INC -> Patuna Factory (August 7th, 2018) *Lunch Room -> Cafeteria (May 28th, 2019) *Ogle Dock -> Boardwalk Plaza (August 6th, 2019) *Pet Shop -> Pet Store (August 20th, 2019) *Playground -> University (February 11th, 2020) *Town -> Town Center (February 11th, 2020) Category:The Island Category:Lists